


curves of your body

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is cheeky, F/F, Fluff, lexa needs encouragement, pick up line saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: It was late at night, or early in the morning, depends on how you look at it. Something in between. Lexa couldn’t fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes blonde hair and blue eyes would appear in front of her. Then the low cut dress and that black lacy bra Lexa saw when she walked past her.





	curves of your body

There was a girl.

There’s always a girl, but this time it was different. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about her and she didn’t even know her name. 

Lexa knew how many miles she ran every morning and what she wore while she was running. She knew what kind of music she liked to listen and what she sounded like out of breath. She wasn’t stalking her, no. Lexa was just lucky, for once in her life. 

At some point, couple of weeks ago, her gym got a new member, one that liked to run early in the morning, just like Lexa.

First time Lexa saw her was three weeks ago. She just got there and the girl she never saw before was already leaving. She noticed her because it was the first person Lexa saw there in the six months that she had been going to that gym. That day, Lexa saw a flash of a smile and blonde tied up hair. 

Next time she saw her was two days after the first time. Blonde was finishing her workout just as Lexa was starting hers. She saw skin, so much of it and black shorts that went just a couple of inches under her ass. Lexa looked away before she could see the smile. 

Next day she saw black sports bra and almost fell off her treadmill. Blonde was kind enough not to laugh at her. She just smiled. 

* * *

“Why do you keep getting up so fucking early?” Anya asked her over the breakfast. 

“I always get up early.” Lexa tried to keep her calm composure but her mind went back to earlier that morning. To the tight leggings that blonde wore, the same that kept Lexa awake at night. More than once.  

“Yes but not like this. Yesterday you were out before six. As the day before. And before. And before. Today it was 5.30.”

“Why do you care?” 

“I’m just curious.” Anya looked up from her plate. “And you are blushing. Are you having an affair I’m not aware off?” Lexa drained her water bottle in one go. “Oh my God, are you?”

“I’m not. I just go to gym.”

“Who is she?” Anya smirked.

“Who is who?” Lexa was the master of hiding and pretending but some things even she couldn’t do.

“The girl that made you change your entire carefully planned schedule.”

“There’s no girl.”

“There’s always a girl. Spill it.”

“She’s no one.”

“Oh, so there really is someone.” Anya leaned back in her chair.

“I’m telling you it’s nothing, I just go to gym a bit earlier.”

“What does she look like? Do you have a photo? Can I see her?”

“Jesus Anya.” Lexa chuckled.

“C’mon, you know you’re going to tell me eventually, might as well do it now.” Anya grinned.

Lexa sighed. “I don’t know anything about her. Just how she looks.”

“That’s more than enough. Use your words and paint me a picture.”

“She has blonde hair and blue eyes.” Lexa smiled. “She’s cute.” Black sports bra. “It’s driving me crazy.”

Anya laughed. “I take it she’s hot.”

“You can’t even imagine.”

“Like abs hot or?”

“Like ass and boobs hot.”

“Have you tried talking to her.”

“No, I just stare like a moron.” Lexa put her hand over her face. She wanted to talk to the girl. She even almost tried once. But her words got stuck in her throat every time the other girl smiled at her.

“Kinda creepy kinda cute.”

“I just can’t help myself.” Lexa groaned. “I almost fell off the treadmill. More than once.” Anya bursted laughing. “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.”

“But it kinda is. Did she see you?”

“Yes.”

“Did she laugh?”

“She was kind enough not to.”

“She’s a keeper then.” Anya laughed.

“Don’t make fun of me. I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe try talking to her, that would be a pretty good first step.”

“She doesn’t look interested. And I don’t want to bother her. There’s a reason people go to gym that early.”

“Maybe she goes because she wants to meet someone who hates sleeping as much as she does. Imagine all the things you could do together that are more fun than dying in the gym.” Anya smirked. “And by things I mean one thing.”

“Anya.”

“What? Like you haven’t thought about it.”

“You are making it worse.”

“So what? You’re just gonna keep looking at her longingly?” 

“Probably.”

“Keep me updated please.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

On Monday she said hi to Lexa.

On Tuesday she made a comment about the weather.

“I really hate rain.” They were standing in front of the gym, waiting for rain to stop so they could leave.

“I like it.”  

A car drove up to them. A guy was driving it. The girl picked up her bag. “See you tomorrow,” she smiled at Lexa before she ran to the car and drove away.

On Wednesday she didn’t say anything.

On Thursday she complimented Lexa’s shoes.

“I like those.” They were in the dressing room, Lexa getting ready to leave, and her blonde friend getting ready for her workout.

“Thank you.”

On Friday they bumped into each other. Lexa’s hands landed on her hips. She apologized and ran away.

On Saturday she wasn’t there.

On Sunday Lexa stayed home.

* * *

“Oh, you slept in. No gym today?” Anya asked her when she walked out of her bedroom at 10.

“I’m sore from yesterday.”

“What, you had wild gym sex?” Anya teased.

“More like I ran a marathon.”

“Oh, so she wasn’t there.”

“No.”

“You know running won’t solve your problem? Sex will.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Oh honey you do. And it’s a big one.”

“I don’t.”

“Change the gym then.”

“Why?”    
“To solve the problem you don’t have. Or have sex with your problem.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

Anya poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Lexa. “You are like a junkie. Makes me wanna go there and see what all the fuss is about.”

“No.”

“Are you scared I’d take her?” Anya teased.

“I’m really not.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Besides I think she has a boyfriend.”

“Why would you think that?” 

“A couple of days ago some guy picked her up.”

“Hasn’t she tried to talk to your thirsty ass like a dozen times already?” 

“She’s bored and she sees me every day.”

“Or she’s as thirsty as you are.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

It was an end of a long and tiring week and Lexa allowed to be dragged out with a couple of friends. It was Friday night and she was already cranky because she missed her morning workout. It wasn’t because she hadn’t seen her blonde friend since Tuesday. No. It was because she missed her workout.

The night wasn’t going that bad and the drinks that kept coming to their table weren’t making things worse. She was buzzed enough to forget about the blonde. That it until she saw her.

She was dancing with a girl. Her hair was down and she was wearing short black dress that made Lexa forget all about those leggings. She felt herself starting to get jealous.

“Please don’t tell me that’s her.” Anya said when she caught her staring. Lexa quickly looked away. 

“What?” she emptied her glass.

“Is that the gym girl?” 

“Yes.”

“Wow. Now I get it.”

Lexa pulled Anya’s hand. “Don’t stare. I don’t want her to see us and think I’m a total creep.”

“Go talk to her.”

“Are you crazy?”

“This is a perfect opportunity.”

“It’s not and I’m not doing that.”

“She’s awfully close with that girl. I don’t think she has a boyfriend. Maybe a girlfriend.”

“Anya. Stop staring.”

“I’m not staring, just looking.”

“What are we looking?” Lincoln asked when he saw them talking whispering about something.

“That’s Lexa’s girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“The blonde one?” Lincoln asked.

“Yes.” Anya nodded.

“That’s the gym girl?” Lincoln asked again.

“Sure is.”

Lexa turned around and watched as the blonde danced with the other girl. They did look close, but not close enough.The way the blonde was moving, Lexa knew she wasn’t going to get any sleep any time soon. She needed a break.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she got up and walked away. She made the blonde wouldn’t be able to see her. The last thing Lexa needed was having her, dressed like that, any closer than she was. She flushed her face with cold water. Then again. And again. It wasn’t helping, the blonde was still there.

When she got out of the bathroom, she heard a familiar voice. “It’s you.” Lexa turned around and saw blonde girl smiling at her.

“Hi,” she managed to say back. She saw the girl give her a once-over, her eyes slowly went down Lexa’s body. It was the first time Lexa saw her do that. It turned her whole body on fire. 

“It’s strange to see you here,” the girl said. “So much clothes,” she giggled.

“Umm… yeah.” Lexa smiled awkwardly. She wasn’t drunk enough for all that was happening.

“You are really cute,” the blonde seemed drunk enough.

“Thank you,” it was the most stupid thing that could come out of Lexa’s mouth, she wanted to punch herself for it. 

“Clarke, what’s taking you so long?” the girl from the dance floor walked to them.

“Raven.” Clarke grinned when she saw her. “Look who is here.” she pointed at Lexa. The other girl frowned.

“I’m gonna go.” Lexa said.

“No, stay with us.”

“Clarke you know we have to go.” Raven said to her friend.

“What? No, she’s here.” 

“They are waiting for us.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Clarke whined. “Raven this is my friend. The one that runs with me and likes…”

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Raven put her hand over Clarke’s mouth. “You’ll thank me tomorrow,” she turned to Lexa “I’m sorry but Clarke and I have to go.”

“Uhhh me too.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Clarke, Lexa finally knew her name, yelled after her.

* * *

It happened on accident. It’s really not something one would plan.

It was late at night, or early in the morning, depends on how you look at it. Something in between. Lexa couldn’t fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes blonde hair and blue eyes would appear in front of her. Then the low cut dress and that black lacy bra Lexa saw when she walked past her. 

It wasn’t on purpose. It really wasn’t.

But her hand drifted under the covers. Clarke’s hips were swaying left and right as Lexa’s hand went over her stomach and in her pants. 

“Fuck,” she moaned when her fingers brushed her clit. She knew she was wet, but not just how much. And Clarke was too much of everything. The dress that didn’t even come close to her knees was too much. 

Lexa slid two fingers inside her when she imagined taking that dress off her. 

The neck that Lexa had spent hours staring at, wanting it all for herself. She imagined the sounds Clarke would make with Lexa’s mouth on her neck. She moaned.

The sweat glistening on Clarke’s body. 

Lexa’s fingers were circling around and over her clit in the same rhythm as Clarke’s hips moved back and forth. 

She came with Clarke in her mind.

She knew she had a problem.

* * *

“I don’t know how to approach her. I can’t just go up to her and say ‘Hey I’m in love with you.’”

“Wait, you’re in love with her?” Anya looked at her.

“Anya, please.”

“Throw some stupid line at her. It will take the pressure off and she’ll probably laugh and you can take it from there.”

“A line?” 

“Yes, if she shuts you down after you make a fool of yourself then she’s not interested at all.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Then tell her you’re in love.”

“Anya.”

“Just say something, make her laugh, that’s always a good start.”

“I don’t know.”

“Listen to me for once in your life.”

* * *

On Saturday Clarke apologized, apparently she was drunk and didn’t know what she was saying.

On Sunday Lexa caught her when she was leaving. She smiled at her in passing.

On Monday Lexa found her courage.

Clarke was on a treadmill already when Lexa walked in. She got on the one that was next to Clarke and started her run. Clarke looked at her and smiled but never said anything.

‘You can do it.’ Lexa said to herself, ‘Just say something stupid.’

“Off all your beautiful curves your smile is my favorite one.” Lexa said in one breath. She was looking at Clarke, waiting for any kind of a reaction, something, anything. But she got nothing. 

“Did you say something?” she asked after too many seconds had passed.

“Uhh…” Lexa didn’t know what to do. “Do you know what time is it?” she couldn’t do it twice in a row.

“It’s 6.30.” Clarke looked at her watch.

“Thank you.”

A couple of minutes after Clarke got off her treadmill and wiped her face with the towel. Lexa was too weak not to look. “Careful, you’ll fall again.” Clarke smirked.

“I never fell.” Lexa’s heart was beating fast. She told herself it was from all the running. 

“I never got your name.”

“Lexa.” Lexa stopped her treadmill and got off it. 

“Short for?” 

“Nothing. Just Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you then, Lexa.” Clarke smiled.

“Nice to meet you too Clarke.” Clarke was too much.  “I have to go.”

“But you just got here.”

“I forgot I have a meeting.”

“Okay?” Clarke looked at her confused.   
“See you tomorrow Clarke.”

* * *

“I’m never leaving my room again.”

“What happened?”   
“I listened to your advice and it went horrible.”

“What?”   
“I said a stupid thing and she didn’t hear me.”

“What did you say?”

“What does it matter.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”   
“Yeah because it would had been worse if she heard me.”

“Calm down. It’s not your first time.”

“I’m never leaving my room.”

* * *

On Tuesday Clarke started to talk as soon as she saw her.

“Hey Lexa.”

“Hi.” Lexa said.

“It’s raining.”

“You hate it.”

“I do yes.” Clarke chuckled. “Do you live close by?” she asked and then quickly added “I’m not crazy, I just ask because you are always here very early.”

“So are you.”

“I live across the street.” Clarke smiled.

“That’s not a very smart thing to say to a stranger.”

“What? You are going to rob me?” 

“You never know.”

“You don’t look like the type.”

“What do I look like?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Clarke winked and put her earphones in.

Lexa spent the rest of the day smiling.

On Wednesday Lexa found Clarke sitting at the bench outside.

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” blonde said when Lexa got close enough.

“I overslept.”

“It’s a beautiful day.”

Clarke was in a dress, summer dress that rode up her thighs when she crossed her legs.

“It’s not bad.”

“Have a not bad rest of the day then.” 

“And you have a beautiful one.” 

On Thursday Clarke wasn’t there.

Neither on Friday.

Or on Saturday.

On Sunday she was sitting in the dressing room when Lexa came.

“Hi.” Lexa said.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled back.

“You took a break?” 

“I was out of town.”

“Oh.”

“Did you miss me?” 

“It was raining.”

“That’s not an answer.”  

“It was quiet without you.”

“Are you saying I’m loud?” 

“Just enough.” Lexa smiled.

* * *

“Lexa it’s been months.”

“So?”

“Do something about it.”

“We are friends.”

“You only see each other in that gym.”

“If she wanted she’d say something.”

“That’s what she probably also thinks.”

“I tried and I failed.”

“That’s not called trying.”

“We are friends.”

Anya sighed. “Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

* * *

“Are you gay?” Clarke’s friend asked.

“What?” It was second time that week that the woman came in with Clarke. It was the second day in the row that Clarke hasn’t said a word to her.

“Are you gay?” the woman asked again. It was after Clarke went to fill her water bottle. 

“Yes, I am.”

“That explains it,” the woman smirked.

“Explains what?” Lexa looked at her confused.

“What’s going on here?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa and I are just talking.” the woman said. “I’m Octavia by the way.” she said to Lexa. “Do you drink coffee?”

“I do.” Lexa looked at Clarke then at her friend. She still had no idea what was going on.

“Octavia please,” Clarke said.

“Do you wanna go grab some with us?” 

“Uhh…”

“You don’t have to. Ignore her please.” Clarke bit her lip. “I told you to not bother her.”

“I would love to.”

“You would?” Clarke eyes widened.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s settled.” Octavia said. “We’ll wait for you outside,” she grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her with her.

* * *

“Are you single?” They got their coffee and sat down at one of the empty tables.

Lexa glanced at Clarke before she answered. “Are you interested?” 

“Octavia please.” When Lexa saw Clarke’s cheeks she knew why Octavia was asking her all those questions.

“I am single, yes.” Lexa smiled. She saw Clarke quickly look at her before looking away.

“What’s the catch then?” Octavia asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Women must be throwing themselves at you.”

“I’m single by choice if that’s what you’re asking me.”

“Clarke is also single.”

“Octavia!” Clarke punched her friend.

“Ow. What?” Octavia frowned. “You are.” she turned to Lexa. “And she likes girls.”

“That’s it. We are leaving.” Clarke stood up. “Get up.” she said to Octavia. Her cheeks were burning red. “See you,” she said to Lexa before they disappeared.

* * *

“Why are you so smiley this morning?”

“She likes me.”

“She told you?” 

“Her friend did, in a way.”

“Will you finally do something about it?”

“Maybe.” 

* * *

The next day Clarke was alone.

“Hi,” Lexa said when she got on the treadmill next to Clarke’s.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa wanted to say something, but she didn’t. She needed a couple more minutes, as if she hadn’t had enough of those.

Ten passed and she still said nothing. She told herself she’d do it after the workout, after all it would be hard to talk while out of breath.

But she did look at the girl next to her,  at the stars tattoo she had on her side. She certainly wasn’t looking at her ass.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. My friend is an idiot.” Clarke was the one to first say something after they got off the treadmills.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Lexa cursed herself for not being able to keep her eyes from wandering.

Clarke chuckled. “I can’t crack you, Lexa.”

“What do you mean?” 

Clarke crossed her arms. “You keep looking at me like you wanna…” Clarke tilted her head. “But then the next minute you seem so not interested.”

“I… I am interested.”   
“But you keep running away.”

“So do you.”

“Who said I’m interested?” Clarke raised her brows. “Once,” she leaned down to pick up her shirt, “I don’t do well in crowds,” and caught Lexa staring. Again. “Except when I’m drunk.”

“I guess it’s true that opposites attract.”

“Guess so.” Clarke smiled. “Oh, one more thing,” she stopped next to Lexa. “I think my ass is your favorite, not my smile.”

It took a minute for Lexa to realized what had just happened. She laughed before she ran after her.

“Clarke!” Lexa caught up with her just when she was about to leave.

Clarke turned around and in no time Lexa had her pressed to the wall. The kiss was soft at first but then Clarke’s hands found their way to Lexa’s ass and turned to everything but soft. 

“It took you long enough.”

“Go on a date with me.” 

Clarke licked her lips. They were already bruised and swollen. “Go home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Does anyone have a pick up line they'd like me to do next? Write them in the comments pls


End file.
